Beyond The Wall
by crazycodi
Summary: 5 regular girls get invited into a magical world.


TITLE The Magical Realm, Beyond the Wall

"First caller...Second Caller...Third Caller...Fourth Caller...FIFTH CALLER! You've just won a trip for five to London England! What's your name"  
"Sh-sh-she-she-shee-sheeeeeeeeTOAST!" stuttered Sheena trying to contain her excitement, although she probably wouldn't be able to say her full name anyways since she is emotionally unstable and has been known to babble at times.

"Her name is Sheena. This is Lindy," explained Lindy while Sheena was spazistically laughing in the background.  
Lindy and Sheena were 13 years old along with their three other best friends; Nicole (Codi), Lindsey, and Alexi. The five of them had been in the same class from JK until Gr 8. But now that they were all going to different high schools, that all changed. They were attempting to spend as much of the summer together as possible.

That night, which happened to be July 5, the 5 of them had previously planned to have a slumber party at Alexi's house for the celebration of winning the contest. They also had the intention of planning on what to pack. The packing would have to be done within a week because that's when they were leaving, in a week.

For the next seven days, none of them saw much of outside or even people because they were so busy packing and planning. The day before the flight, they all slpet over at Lindsey's house, because it was closest to the airport. Although they went to bed early, none of them slept much because they were all sooo excited.

"I can't believe we're actually going to London!" exclaimed Codi in a tired way; this was during the first hour of the long, long plane ride.

10 wondrous days of sight-seeing the marvelous city of London, England, the 5 of them were in the train station. All of their belongings (there was quite a few) were on trolleys and they were on their way to the ticket barrier on platform 10. Without warning a run away trolley rammed into Lindsey's trolley and the cominoe effect happened.

When they regained full consciouness, they realized they were in a different platform. The sign behind them read "9 3/4" but they all thought that that must be wrong. Standing in the middle of the platform was a tall, elderly man with long white hair and an even longer white beard.

"Welcome," he said in a booming voice that seemed unlikely for such an old man "to platform 9 and 3/4, the doorway to a magical realm. I am the headmaster, Prof. Albus Dumbledore. Congratulations! You have been excepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

With that last statement, 5 envelopes appeared magically in each of their hands.

"Ummmmmm...hitingdadadadadatoarrr...oarrrr...LIE!" babbled Sheena pointlessly.

"She means that she thinks you're lying," explained Lindy(being the only one who can understand what she says when she's excited and babbles.

"How am I lying? I have all of your parent's signature's on this agreement. They have already given me some money to transfer into wizard's money so you can buy your school supplies. Its already in the bank, Gringotts." Dumbledore said slowly making sure that nobody's missed anything.

"More shopping money? And more shopping?"Sheena inquired with a disbelieving look on her face.

"I'm IN!" she exclaimed suddenly thinking that the whole thing was just great.

All of the others murmured their agreement and with that it was settled. They were taken by Dumbledore to a dumpy old restaurant that was called the "Leaky Cauldron". From there, they walked into a back room and the brick wall opened up into a door magically! On the other side of the wall was a large road with many different stores on the side. Dumbledore had explained to them while in the "Leaky Cauldron" that they would now be going into their third year at Hogwarts if they had attended the first two years. So they had two options: 1. Start at the beginning, 1st year OR 2. Do the whole first two years before school started, which was at that time in two months. They discovered from their letters that they were to catch the train on September 8th.

After discussing it the 5 of them had decided to stay ion London until school started. So that they could see their parents again before they left, Dumbledore gave them an old brush. When they all touched the brush it would transport them over to home and then back again.


End file.
